


Out like a Light

by Simp4Teeth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, M/M, Shinguji Korekiyo has chronic pain, a little bit of angst bc of that, gonta washes kiyos hair, hi kiyo, im sorry if this isn’t in character, or if I made kiyo too angsts or misinterpreted smt about the pain, perhaps?, pov I know nothing about these two, soft, this is for a friend I love very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4Teeth/pseuds/Simp4Teeth
Summary: Korekiyo gets his hair washed by his loving boyfriend.Hi this is for a friend I’m not too knowledgeable about this characters or about all the conditions/ feelings that come with chronic pain but I hope it’s ok ! <3
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Out like a Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonta_gokuhara_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/gifts).



> H-hi kiyo... I hope u like this,,, mreow

It wasn’t anything new, that’s for sure.

In fact, I thought I had grown used to it. Well, as much as you could get used to constant pain I suppose.

But then he came along.

And he helped me with things no one had bothered to help me with before.

Did things to dull the pain, inside and out.

“How’s the water, Kiyo? Too warm? Too cold?”

I could feel the steam coming off of the water, warming up the bathroom. Inhaling, the sweet scent of rose-scented bubbles. I didn’t even have to touch it.

“I know it’ll be just right.” I smiled up at Gonta.

Gonta knew how I liked my water, I had complete trust in him.

The large man beamed down at me, hand going to the back of the hand as his eyes shut in a smile.

“Good! Gonta is very glad!” He said easily.

‘So kind.’

I couldn’t help but think.

And it was the truth.

For years I had simply grunted through the pain and did what had to be done, but now. Gontas’ here. With a smile on his face, he just swooped in and swept me off my feet.

Like a gentleman, one could even say.

At first, I was doubtful.

Why would he offer to help? He doesn’t know what it feels like?

What is he after?

Why should I trust him?

I often found myself doubting him. On more than one occasion I nearly decided to cut ties with him completely.

Obviously though, I never went through with it.

So here we were, together in a bathroom, just smiling at each other.

I hummed in response and slowly slid off my jacket, Gonta coming close to ease it off of my shoulder and pull it off gently.

Next were my bandages.

As if he was painting the world's most beautiful piece of art, he delicately held one of my hands in his large one. Then proceeded to unravel each layer of white bandages with utmost care.

After he was done with the other he held both of my hands in his. Rubbing his thumbs softly over the tops of them.

Then he released them and knelt onto one knee. Unlacing my boots and pulling them off. Gently setting them to the side as he stood back up.

“Thank you.” I said up to the taller man as he turned to move my garments to the sink and fold them. Reaching up a now uncovered hand, I slid my mask off carefully. Folding it and putting it further away on the edge of the tub for Gonta.

I slid off the rest of my clothes and turned to place my feet into the warm water. Slowly, I sank down into the suds.

Gonta moved around behind me, probably gathering the rest of my clothes to place them elsewhere before he came to my side.

Leaning back against the porcelain tub, I sunk down until the water nearly reached my nose.

Eyes closing in an easy peace as Gonta took my former spot on the side of the tub.

For a moment, the only sound was the bubbles near my ears. Crackling and fizzing.

And it was nice.

I knew Gonta was here with me. I knew everything was ok.

So I could simply close my eyes for a moment and enjoy the near silence in peace.

After some time, I felt the water moving and cracked an eye open.

Gonta had one of his hands in the water, swirling it around happily as the bubbles moved to-and-fro.

Pushing myself up out of the water a bit, I gave him a smile.

“Were the bubbles actually so you could play in them, Gonta?”

He sputtered and flushed, but didn’t remove his hand from the water.

Giving me a lopsided grin he said: “They’re for both Kiyo AND Gonta!”

I couldn’t argue with that I suppose.

“I see...” I said while bringing myself closer to him.

“You ready?” He asked, beginning to shrug his jacket off.

Nodding, he smiled at me and pushed his sleeves up.

I turned my back to him and pulled my hair to the side. I heard Gontas’ stool place it’s feet beside the outside of the tub and a soft thud as he sat down.

His large hands came to my shoulders gently, rubbing one of them slowly before he picked up my hair.

Gonta pulled my hair to my back and ran his fingers through it. Taking out any knots with his precise and practiced fingers.

My long hair in his big hands, he continued to brush it out as he began to hum quietly.

Head tilting back as my hair pooled into the tub.

It was so comforting I can barely explain it.

To know that someone is willing to take care of you,

Wanting to take care of you.

Gonta simply washed away any feelings of loneliness as easily as he washed my hair.

Without even realizing it, my eyes had shut and I was leaning into his touch.

A ‘pop’ caused me to open my eyes as I turned my head to look at the taller man.

He sent me a smile while he poured shampoo into one hand.

The smell of jasmine mingled with the scent of the bubble as Gonta tilted my head back further.

Easing his fingers through my hair, he lathered it up slowly. From the top to the very ends of my hair.

Gonta, with the most precise and caring movements, washed my hair.

Something so simple.

Something that nearly everyone takes for granted that they can do themselves without being pained.

Someone was willing to do that for me.

Gontas’ humming had resumed as he massaged my scalp, and I, once again, found myself leaning into his large hands.

He gave me a gentle hum in response, fingers threading down further in my hair.

Gonta scratched and massaged until I’m sure it looked like I had on a white powdered wig made of bubbles atop my head.

Turning back to look at him, I couldn’t stop the smile that continued to grow on my face.

I was met with Gontas’ ear to ear grin and a bubble covered peace sign.

“How charming,” I said and Gonta puffed out his chest.

“Charm is essential for a gentleman, you know?” He replied.

“Well rest assured you have plenty of it, my love.”

Gonta gave me another smile then nudged my head back before standing up and grabbing the showerhead.

In the corner of my eye, I could see him, long limbs easily reaching the detachable nozzle as he brought it with him.

He guided my head with his hands, easing it down until it just nearly reached the water's surface.

“I’m turning the water on now, ok?” His voice rang out.

“Mm.” Was all I had to say. Despite this being a common occurrence, he never failed to let me know before he did anything.

My eyes shut as the water hit my head, Gonta had one hand on the showerhead, and the other threaded through my hair. Rinsing out the bubbles.

He, of course, started from the top. Chasing away the suds and shaking them down. He worked his way down until he had to stretch his arm to hold my hair above the water.

After the shampoo was out of my hair, he, still holding my hair, placed the showerhead aside and draped my hair over my shoulder.

Gonta grabbed another bottle and poured its contents onto his hand.

Then, gently taking my long hair into his hands again, he began to apply conditioner.

Working it into and all along, he smoothed it out and began again.

I craned my head to get a view of him.

A small smile gracing his lips as if it were a default expression, eyes soft while he stared at what he was doing.

So careful and easy.

So precise and exact.

The first time Gonta had washed my hair was honestly, an odd experience.

It was a bad day, to say the least.

My body, aching from bruises that weren’t there, seemed determined to keep me in bed.

In all honesty, I had lost track of the days I had just barely been able to move.

‘Why bother?’ I thought to myself, it won’t do any good.

So I just laid there, alone.

The only sound being whatever music or show I was playing and my own breathing.

And just as I was realizing how horribly it was affecting me, the silence and emptiness of it all.

Gonta came knocking on my door.

Voice calling out through the wooden and finding it’s way into my room.

Muffled as it was, it didn’t mask the worry that was laced through every syllable he spoke.

“Korekiyo? You there?” There was a pause, then another knock. “Gonta would like to know if you are ok, or if I can come and check in on you!”

I tried to call out to him, I really did. But words didn’t come out. Just a hoarse cough.

He continued to knock for a while, and I continued to try to call out.

But every single time, my voice failed me.

It made me angry.

God so angry I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

I was angry at my voice, well lack of.

I was angry at my body because I couldn’t even bring myself to go to the door.

And I was angry at myself.

Because I knew that if somehow I managed to make it to the door, I would be ashamed.

How was Gonta suppose to know what I was feeling like? How was I supposed to know whether he’d understand what I felt or if he would just write me off as some whiny brat and completely undermine how I felt.

Eventually, the knocking stopped, and I was left in my own silence again.

'Can’t blame him I suppose,' I thought to myself.

Then, he was speaking again.

“Uh Kiyo, Gonta would like to apologize in advance!” He said, and if I wasn't so tired, I’m sure I would have cocked my head to the side in confusion.

There was a loud bang and the sound of wood cracking and then after a moment, a flustered Gonta appeared in my room.

Though it was dark, it was without a doubt, him.

“Korekiyo?” The taller man asked as he fumbled for a light switch.

And suddenly, my room was being lit up.

I squinted up at the worried looking man as he came to my side.

Dozens of strands of words falling from his mouth.

I felt a hand grab mine and I shut my eyes, letting its warmth encapsulate my cold, bandaged one.

“Kiyo? Gonta would like to know if you are ok?” The green haired man asked as he pushed a strand of mine away.

For a moment, I just stared at him.

What was he doing here again?

And how?

After what felt like an eternity, my hoarse voice rang out.

“Gonta, it appears you have broken my door.”

Relief flooded Gontas’ expression, then a shy smile.

“I apologize, but it would not be very gentlemanly to simply let a friend go on when they are unwell.”

Gontas’ hand was resting on my cheek and I did my best to lean into it.

“No, I suppose not.”

After that, Gonta helped me into the bathroom to get me into the bath.

But by the time I had finally sat down in the warm water, I was tired.

Gonta, the gentleman he was I suppose, quickly offered to wash my hair.

I did my best to shoot him a glare and say I was fine.

But in the end, he ended up helping me.

It’s been many months since then, and he had perfected his technique.

He no longer has to bust my door down to make sure I’m ok because he has a key.

I don’t have to worry about being lonely because I have Gonta.

I have Gonta.

And of course, he has me.

“Turning the water on.” He said softly, and like with the shampoo, Gonta made sure to get all of it out of my hair.

From top to bottom until he brought it to my side.

“Is Kiyo ready?” He asked, standing up to grab a towel.

I nodded and stood up slowly, Gonta wrapping the towel around me then grabbing another for my hair.

Stepping out of the tub, I held the towel up around me while Gonta came from the side to rub at my hair with the new towel.

After deciding it was dry enough, he let out a hum of approval and took my hand as he led me out of the bathroom.

Letting go of my hand, he went to our closet and pulled out my robe, coming back to me to place it atop my shoulders.

I pulled it around my waist as the towel dropped, tying the cord in a bow as Gonta pulled my hair out from inside the robe.

Taking my hand again, this time he led me to our vanity, sitting me down on the stool as letting go of my hand to grab a brush.

He gently began combing through my wet hair.

“Gonta loves brushing Kiyo's’ hair.” He said softly.

I could see him in the mirror, a kind expression on his face as his arm came up and down with every stroke of the brush.

“And I love Gonta.” At this, the larger man blushed, lips pursing.

“I love you, Kiyo.”

Smiling at him through the mirror, he continued to brush my hair until he was convinced it was perfect.

Together, we walked to bed and he pulled my covers back. Waiting until I was fully situated until he pulled away.

Gonta stripped and changed into his sleeping wear before he made his way to the front of the room.

“Light is going off now.”

“Ok.”

And with that, our room was cast into darkness.

I could hear Gontas’ steps coming closer before I felt our bed dip and Gontas’ figure moving close to mine.

He took a deep breath and rested his head near mine. Arm reaching down to encircle mine while I turned ever so slightly to face him.

“Goodnight, my love.” I said to Gonta in a whisper. He gently tapped his head against mine and hummed.

“Goodnight Kiyo, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMM I HOPE THAT WAS OK I FEEL LIKE I MESSED UP OR RAMBLED TOO MUCH BUT OH WELL ILY SO MUCH.


End file.
